1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for security authentication of a power system.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, as the Internet extends to cover a wide area, high quality video stream service and audio service can be used. A stream scheme includes a unicast scheme and a multicast scheme. A unicast scheme refers to communication between a single sender and a single receiver in the Internet, and a multicast scheme refers to communication between a single sender and multiple receivers.
Namely, a current power system communication network is a closed-type network using a dedicated communication network, like a unicast scheme, which has a high degree of security reliability with respect to data and authority to control, but its structures is not appropriate to employ an open-type communication network as a smart grid.
A smart grid, combining IT technologies to an existing power system, is a next-generation power network capable of maximizing energy efficiency. However, unlike an existing closed-type communication network, a smart grid uses an open-type communication network, and thus, data security and data reliability may be very low.
Thus, alteration of a communication network into an open-type communication network to implement a smart grid may weaken communication security between a power system and control devices.